Cours de rattrapage
by Bella286
Summary: Une Hermione taquine qui cherche à décoincer un Harry timide et maladroit. lol loin de l'expert en relation amoureuse, mais les choses vont changer! un ptit OS léger et tt chou. à lire, à défaut d'aimer. lol HrH


Encore un week-end, encore un OS ! Celui-ci mériterait 3 étoiles pour la romance guimauve, mais c'est le dernier de la série, promis. Le prochain sera une dark-fic, où le perso qui fait sombrer l'autre n'est pas tjs le méchant. Mais c pas pr tout de suite, maintenant, place à ma ptite romance fleur bleue, pas très originale, ni géniale ni forcément bien écrite, mais j'lem bien, pi ça passe 15min, le temps de la lire… lol enjoy !

_**Leçons accélérées…**_

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Couchée dans son lit, elle pensait à ses amis, et plus précisément à Harry. Elle tournant en rond, et l'avoir à quelques mètres d'elle dans sa salle commune n'aidait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle aimait le savoir près d'elle, se sentait en sécurité, et pouvoir veiller sur lui. Ils pouvaient parler des heures entières, de tout et de rien, de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de la guerre et de Voldemort, ils avaient de vraies discussions, ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir avec Ron. C'est pourquoi, quand Draco et Ron rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, elle préférait rester au château avec Harry, qui n'avait plus le droit d'aller au terrier depuis le retour de Voldemort. Hermione s'amusait de voir qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dormir avec elle. Elle le savait mal à l'aise avec les filles, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était sa meilleure amie, et elle pensait qu'ils étaient en age de pouvoir dormir dans le même lit sans ne rien craindre de l'autre. En vain, il préférait sa salle commune.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri, comme une longue plainte dans la pièce voisine. Elle se leva aussitôt et se précipita hors de la chambre, Harry était assis dans le lit qu'elle avait installé, en sueur. Il semblait terrorisé, sans doute venait-il de faire l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, où ses amis se faisaient tuer sous ses yeux, s'il ne n'était pas lui-même. Il regardait autours de lui, dans des gestes brusques, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé, loin de Voldemort et autres mangemorts, et surtout que ses amis étaient en vie. Quand elle le vit ainsi, le premier instant d'effroi laissa place à une grande inquiétude et un élan de tendresse envers son meilleur ami. Elle se précipita vers lui, monta sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'y raccrocha sans attendre, la présence de la jeune fille l'ayant toujours apaisé. Elle le serrait contre lui et lui assurant que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste rêvé, qu'elle était là auprès de lui et ne le quitterait jamais. Elle se recula légèrement et prit son visage entre ses mains, écartant les cheveux qui lui collaient au front, et lui essaya le visage doucement. Ces simples caresses l'apaisèrent petit à petit, et quand elle le sentit plus détendu, elle le rallongea doucement, et se rendit seulement compte de sa tenue légère. Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette semi transparente, et assez courte. Mais peu lui importait, seul le bien être d'Harry comptait. Elle ramena les couvertures sur lui, puis se pencha :

« Je peux rester avec toi si tu en as envie… » proposa t-elle doucement. Il acquiesça et elle se glissa sous les couvertures, se tournant vers lui.

« Je t'ai entendu crier, et tu as l'air si effrayé, comme à chaque fois que tu affrontes un nouveau danger. Tu as encore rêvé de Voldemort, c'est ça ? Il essayait de pénétrer ton esprit ? »

Une fois de plus, il acquiesça. Il était perturbé, sa respiration saccadée. Elle se rapprocha un peu et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« On va discuter un peu, pour te calmer et chasser Voldemort de ton esprit, d'accord. Je suis contente que tu sois là ce soir, qu'on passe un peu de temps toi et moi. On n'en a pas souvent l'occasion, entre les cours, vos entraînements, Ron… Ca me manque de passer du temps avec toi, de parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien, comme on le faisait avant…», ajouta t-elle après un bref silence.

« Je suis fatigué… »

Même en étant trois heure du matin, Hermione savait qu'il ne parlait pas de fatigue physique. Il était las de tout ça, en avait marre et ne supporterait pas cette pression constante indéfiniment. Depuis sept ans il avait ce poids immense sur les épaules, et pas une fois elle ne l'avait entendu se plaindre.

« C'est difficile pour toi, je m'en rend compte. Tu as tant à supporter, mais dis toi que tu n'es pas seul, on est là nous, et on te laissera jamais. Dumbledore te protégera toujours, et nous on sera à tes côtés. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis tu auras toujours tes groupies, c'est pas rien ça tu sais ! plaisanta Hermione, parvenant à le faire sourire. Elles seront toujours là, et puis tu as Cho… »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Ron ? » demanda soudainement Harry, ignorant sa remarque.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Cho ? répliqua t-elle aussitôt.

« Tu n'as pas répondu… »

« Je sais, répondit-elle. Toi non plus ».

« Alors ? »

« J'aime Ron, je tiens vraiment à lui, mais pas… pas de cette manière là. Depuis que je le connais, on a passé notre temps à se chamailler, et ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'un couple. J'ai essayé, tu as vu ce que ça a donné ? J'aurais voulu que ça marche, je vous aurais gardé tout les deux, sans prendre le risque de vous perdre. Mais je n'étais pas heureuse, et j'attends un peu plus de la vie que des regrets, surtout à 17ans. J'aime Ron, mais c'est un grand frère pour moi, même si son comportement ressemble parfois à celui d'un enfant de 5ans… »

A cette remarque, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; elle avait raison, mais il l'adorait pour ça.

« Et toi ? »

« Ron n'est pas trop mon genre… » plaisanta t-il.

« Idiot ! Je voulais parler de Cho… »

Il redevint sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione, ne comprenant pas. Tu ne sais pas comment faire avec elle ? »

Il fit non de la tête, l'air penaud. Elle sourit, puis taquine, demanda.

« Tu veux que je te montres ? »

En voyant sa réaction, elle ne put s'empêcha de rire, ce qui détendit davantage l'atmosphère. Il semblait oublier un instant Voldemort, c'était ça de gagné pour Hermione. Mais l'expression sur le visage d'Harry était vraiment amusante. Il était abasourdi, les yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, soit il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle voulait en venir, soit il l'avait prise au mot. Elle bougea, se mit le sur ventre et prit appui sur les coudes. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« En fait, les filles ne sont pas si compliquées que ça. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au quidditch ni aux blagues douteuses genre inventions des jumeaux, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on vient d'une autre planète. On veut simplement que vous soyez gentils avec nous, attentionnés, patients, et surtout honnêtes. Et faites nous des compliments. Par exemple, comment tu me trouves ? »

« Tu es gentille… »

« Non, c'est pas ça, sourit Hermione. Mais c'est un bon exemple. Tu ne dis pas à une fille qu'elle est gentille. Un chien est gentil, mais pas une fille. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, se rattrapa Hermione, c'est qu'une fille est belle, sensible, douce, téméraire, tout ce que tu veux qui sonne un minimum comme un compliment. Mais la plupart du temps, on veut simplement se sentir jolie et regardée. Donc je reprends, comment tu me trouves ? »

« … »

« Est ce que tu me trouves sexy ? »

A cette question, Harry se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Il était mal à l'aise, vraiment adorable. Hermione sourit de voir qu'il n'avait pas répondu, et prenait ça comme un acquis.

« Ne sois pas timide, je suis sûre que Cho se pose la même question. Elle s'intéresse à toi, donc cherchera à te plaire, à être jolie quand tu la croiseras etc. Elle doit se demander si tu la trouves jolie, ou du genre – Harry regarde moi, ne fais pas l'enfant-, as-tu déjà fantasmé sur elle, sur moi, ou sur une autre fille d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est personnel ça ! » s'offusqua Harry, sans pour autant oser croiser son regard, ni ôter le rouge de ses joues.

« T'es désespérant Harry ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, ni personnel ni déplacé. C'est juste un sujet qui te met mal à l'aise, mais tu vas devoir en passer par la si tu veux sortir avec elle… »

« Mais qui te dit que je veux sortir avec elle ? » demanda Harry en adoptant la même position qu'elle.

« Hum, je sais pas, peut être… peut être parce que t'en crèves d'envie depuis deux ans, et que tu la dévores des yeux dès que tu la croises. Il faut te décoincer, et prendre de l'assurance. Aller, réponds à ma simple question, c'est pas sorcier, dis moi juste si tu as déjà pensé à moi ? Je veux dire, mise à part pour me demander les réponses du prochain devoir… » s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en devinant sa réponse, à juste titre puisqu'il referma la bouche.

« Je sais pas, je… »

« Bon, si ça peut t'aider, j'ai déjà fantasmé sur Ron et toi, et j'en fais pas une affaire d'état. C'est normale, c'est de notre âge, y'a pas à en avoir honte tu sais… »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans tes fantasmes ? » la taquina Harry, prenant de l'assurance.

« N'abuse pas trop Harry, je veux bien t'aider, mais y'a des limites, se moqua Hermione. Commence par répondre à mes questions avant d'en poser toi-même… Ok, laisse tomber les fantasmes, dis moi simplement ce que tu penses d'elle… »

« Elle… elle est jolie, gentille et fragile. Elle a besoin qu'on la protège, qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'on la soutienne. Elle… »

« Elle a déjà tout plein d'amis pour ça tu sais. Si tu veux mon avis, tu culpabilises encore pour ce qui est arrivé à Cédric, tu te sens obligé de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, de le remplacer, mais tu n'as pas à le faire, ce n'était pas ta faute. Est-ce que tu aimes Cho, tout simplement ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, comment savoir ce que je ressens ? »

« C'est simple, pense à moi, je suis ton amie… Comment tu me vois ? » demanda simplement Hermione.

« Tu es ma meilleure ami, tu es toujours là pour moi, pour me soutenir quand ça va pas, pour résoudre nos problèmes. Tu es intelligente, jolie, gentille, tu es patiente avec nous, à notre écoute, et tu nous fais toujours passer avant toi. Tu veilles sur nous, comme une grande sœur… »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent de larmes. Au début, une étrange lueur dansait dans ses yeux, mais quand il la décrivit comme une sœur sur qui compter, elle sentit un pincement au cœur.

« Eh bien pas moi, répliqua t-elle dans un élan d'hardiesse. Devant l'air de nouveau étonné d'Harry, elle ajouta, après quelques secondes : moi je ne te vois pas comme ça… Tu voulais savoir sur quoi je fantasmais tout à l'heure, tu veux que je te montres ? Elle fit une pause, attendant sa réponse, puis poursuivit : ok, alors ferme tes yeux, et surtout ne fais rien… »

Elle fut surprise de n'avoir droit qu'à un regard surpris, puis il obéit, sans poser de questions. Elle ignorait si c'était une bonne idée, tout serait différent après, mais qui sait, elle y gagnerait peut être son cœur, et c'était un risque qui en valait la peine. Elle se redressa, à genou sur le lit et ouvrit les couvertures. Elle se positionna sur lui, une jambe repliée sous elle de chaque côté de sa taille, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il s'apprêta à parler mais elle lui fit non de la tête et lui intima de garder le silence. Il s'exécuta de nouveau et referma les yeux tandis qu'elle lui prenait les mains qu'elle ramenait au dessus sa tête. Elle se pencha vers lui, pressant son corps contre le sien « détend toi, et laisse toi faire… » lui murmura t-elle, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassait, lentement, sensuellement, lui mordillant les lèvres et le taquinant de sa langue, sans lui laisser ni le temps ni la possibilité de répondre. Elle délaissa sa bouche et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, son cou, son épaule, les parsemant de mille baisers humides, tout en lui ôtant un à un les boutons de sa veste de pyjama. Arrivée au dernier, elle en ouvrit chaque pan, dévoilant un torse musclé par le quidditch, parfait. Elle baladait ses mains sur sa peau nue, ne l'effleurant qu'à peine, ne recherchant qu'à faire naître un certain plaisir chez le gryffondor, lui provocant une série de frissons incontrôlables. Puis, de nouveau elle se pencha sur lui, remuant le bassin, mais de manière imperceptible pour Harry. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, sa poitrine se lever et se baisser de manière saccadée et le désir naître en lui. Elle s'en félicitait. Elle lui embrassa le torse, traçant des sillons entre chaque baiser, puis s'arrêta brusquement, lui arrachant un léger grognement, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura, avec une sensualité troublante :

« Tu vois, c'est de cette manière là que moi je pense à toi… »

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'elle se redressait, sans pour autant se déloger. Elle le toisa un instant, ne sachant pas trop quelle serait sa réaction. Elle lisait tant d'émotions dans son regard qu'elle ne parvint distinctement à savoir s'il était troublé, frustré, en colère ou désireux d'en avoir plus. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle demanda :

« Tu me vois toujours comme une sœur qui veille sur toi ? Elle le vit hésiter, puis finalement ne pas répondre, elle ajouta : une sœur ne t'embrasserait pas comme je l'ai fait, ne te caresserait pas comme je l'ai fait, ne t'aimerait pas comme je le fais, ajouta t-elle dans un murmure. Et si tu ne me voyais que comme une sœur, je ne te ferais pas autant d'effets, et tu ne réagirais pas comme ça… Maintenant, enchaîna t-elle, tu devrais être capable de savoir ce que tu ressens pour Cho, ce que tu veux vraiment…»

Il n'avait amorcé le moindre mot, et en était déçue. Elle savait, elle _sentait _qu'il avait apprécié tout autant qu'elle, mais il ne semblait pas assez mature pour l'assumer. Sans ne rien montrer de sa déception, elle se redressa et voulut se dégager mais il lui retint le poignet. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, ignorant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il se redressa, tant bien que mal ayant Hermione installée sur lui, la prit brusquement par le cou, et l'attira contre lui, l'entraînant alors qu'il se rallongeait. Il l'embrassait, et cette fois ci, y participait avec cœur. Il lui entoura la taille d'un bras et la fit basculer sous lui, prenant pour la première fois de la soirée le contrôle de la situation. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, il s'écarta d'elle, et haletant déclara :

« C'est avec toi que je veux être, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie, et je crois que c'est toi que j'aime… » ajouta t-il dans un murmure tout aussi inaudible, et reprit possession de ses lèvres sans attendre de réponse.

Hermione était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vivante et comblée. Elle sourit intérieurement, n'importe quel garçon aurait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, mais lui non. Il était à part, unique et sa naïveté touchante. Il avait tant de chose à apprendre sur les relations, et elle se ferait un plaisir de l'initier. A commencer par les caresses et les mains baladeuses, qu'il gardait posées sur ses hanches.

« Caresse-moi… » lui ordonna t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il s'exécuta, mal à l'aise et sans se monter entreprenant. Elle posa alors sa main sur celle d'Harry, à qui elle montrait le mouvement. Elle les baladait sur ses fesses, le long de ses cuisses, lentement, l'intérieur, son ventre puis ses seins, où elle l'abandonna.

« Et cho ? » souffla t-elle sans interrompre ses caresses.

Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question ; en parfait élève, il reproduisait les mêmes mouvements, mais avec sensualité, et avait même délaissé ses lèvres pour parsemer à son tour son corps de baisers brûlants. Arrivé au creux de son cou, il s'y arrêta quelques secondes, se délectant du sucrée de sa peau. Sans rompre ni contact ni caresses, il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura avec un sourire qu'elle devinait au son de sa voix « je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec elle… Et elle n'a jamais compté autant que toi… »

Hermione fermait les yeux mais aurait eut le regard pétillant et les larmes aux yeux. Elle savoura chacune de ses caresses, chaque sensation qu'il faisait n'aître en elle et qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir ressentir. Sa respiration devenait difficile, ses reins en feu, et le désir au creux de son ventre, douloureux. Elle l'attira à lui pour un dernier baiser avant d'aller plus loin, l'embrassant avec passion et amour, sans retenue.

« Fais moi l'amour… » lui demanda t-elle, d'un ton suppliant et haletant.

« Tu ne devrais pas commencer par me demander de sortir avec toi ? » parvint à plaisanter Harry, malgré la tension qui régnait.

« Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour les présentations Potter. Et puis, la logique veut que ce soit le garçon qui demande… » haleta t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau, forçant l'entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Le baiser s'intensifia, puis de nouveau il le rompit.

« Mais tu es sûre ? »

Frustrée au plus haut point, Hermione ne répondit pas et prit de nouveau les commandes.

« Ca fait six ans que j'attends, je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'en suis sûre, c'est ce que je veux, alors Mr Harry Potter, faîtes moi l'amour, maintenant ! »

Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'expression déterminée sur le visage de la gryffondor.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse… », répliqua t-il en capturant ses lèvres .

Elle était toujours sur lui, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire, finalement. Elle glissa une main entre leur deux corps et se fit plus entreprenante, quoique ce fut inutile, compte tenue de l'envie grandissante qu'il ressentait depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille dans la chambre. Il lui attrapa le poignet de nouveau, la suppliant à contre cœur de s'arrêter si elle voulait aller plus loin. Elle comprit, et préférant le laisser faire, elle s'allongea à ses côtés tandis qu'il lui retirait lentement ses derniers vêtements, prenant ensuite possession de tout son corps.

Elle l'avait laissé faire, et s'en félicitait. Il s'était montré doux envers elle, un peu trop peut être, pour la jeune qui n'était pas habituée à tant de tendresse pendant l'acte. Certes elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais le peu qu'elle avait connu était vraiment différent ; sans doute le fait d'aimer Harry y jouait beaucoup. C'est donc heureuse et comblée qu'elle se blottit contre lui, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Sans doute par pudeur, Harry avait ramené les draps sur eux ; Hermione lovée contre lui, son bras autours de sa taille, il se sentait serein pour la première fois. Un étrange bien être l'envahissait, il était libre, léger avait délaissé ses problèmes et ne se concentrait que sur la jeune fille avec qui il venait de sceller un accord muet, une promesse d'amour infini.

« Hermione ? » demanda t-il doucement en se tournant vers elle.

« Oui ? »

Elle avait répondu mais dormait à moitié, les yeux fermés, la main posée son torse. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il la sentit sourire contre son épaule puis rire doucement de sa question.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

_Fin…_

Alors ? Bon ok, j'ai déjà fait bcp mieux, c indéniable, mais c'était la dernière fic toute chou de ma série de OS, dc faut en profiter. Lol J'en mettrai une le week-end prochain, si ma semaine de partiel me laisse un peu de temps pour moi ! lol bonne semaine a ts, a bientôt ! xxx


End file.
